Red Lipstick
by TwistedHumanity
Summary: Cole Turner's son is loose on the streets of Manhattan, looking for his new target; the other descendant of Melinda Warren. He stalks her every move, keeps her close, looks for her fears and weaknesses; so he can prepare himself to attack. But when multiple opportunities are thrown in his face to end her, he turns the other cheek. Like father like son, eh?


**Title:** Red Lipstick

**Rating:** M for language, violence, death reference, graphic scenes and sexual activity (future chapters)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, Charmed or any of the characters. I only own the plot. No copyright intended.

**Full Summary:**

Before she was burned at the stake, Melinda Warren vowed that further along in her family generation there will come three sisters. These three sisters will be the most powerful witches and they will be known as the Charmed Ones. Each sister will have one of each of Melinda's powers; telekinesis, premonition and molecular immobilization. But what if Melinda failed to predict that even further along the generation there will come a descendent who will possess all three powers. This descendent is Alex Russo.

Cole Turner is a demon who's lived over 100 years, so it comes to no surprise that he's fathered an illegitimate child, Adrian, a few decades ago. Like his father, Adrian is, too, a human-demon hybrid and like his father, he is bent on destroying witches, preferably those from the Warren generation. After doing much research, he has found his new target; Alex Russo. Adrian starts to stalk her every move, getting ready for the kill but when opportunity comes he turns the other cheek. Adrian resembles his father very much, in looks and personality but what if he's resembles his father a little too much? Pairing: Alex/OC Rated M for future chapters.

* * *

Alex Russo sips her iced coffee slowly as she reads an article from the newspaper. Supposedly there's a serial killer loose on the streets of Manhattan and according to the article he's killed 6 people in the last three days; all female and all in the same age range of 19-21. Each murder the same as the last; a blow to the head (most likely thrown against a table or wall), a snapped neck and a burnt face. The police think it's some kind of psycho maniac pumped on intense steroids but Alex knew better. She didn't want to jump to conclusions though. Well, not yet anyway.

Next to the small newspaper print was a blurry black and white photo of the suspect. In the caption under the photo, they don't give much of a physical description except that he's a male, around 5'6" with dark shoulder length hair. From the photo, Alex could make out that he's pretty young; no older than 26. Raising a thin eyebrow she pulls out her phone and takes a quick snapshot of the blurry photo. She'll have Justin make a clearer version of it later. Alex gets up from her seat, with her iced coffee in hand and the newspaper tucked securely under her arm and she leaves the payment for the bill and a tip on the table.

Alex can feel the heat of New York's humidity bite her skin as she steps out of the coffee shop. The sun is harshly beating down on her and she regrets leaving her car at home. _Some exercise would be good for you Alex and it's a nice day to be outside, too_, she silently mocks herself. Bullshit. Alex can feel perspiration collecting on her forehead as she wipes it off with the back of her hand. This heat makes her want to strangle babies and kick puppies; and yes, the uncomfortable weather makes her very irritable (as do many other things).

Not wanting to walk 6 blocks back to her apartment and risk the urge to punch a senior citizen in the face, Alex waves for a taxi. Almost immediately a bright yellow cab stops by her and the young brunette quickly climbs into it. The echo of another door slamming close startles her a bit. After a second Alex realizes that someone, too, had stepped into the taxi the same time she did. _Oh hell no._

Eyeing the man who had his back to her, she taps him on the shoulder as she tries to keep her irritation to a minimum. And that took a lot of will power. "Umm, excuse me but I was here first" she states icily.

The man turns to Alex and it's as if the wind is knocked out of her, her mouth goes dry and gaps open. He's beautiful, Greek god gorgeous. His hair is strikingly dark; thick and gelled up into a fohawk. The shape of his face is sharp, his jaw flexing out, and his skin is olive-toned, seeming taught but it looked delicate enough to touch. He has baby blue eyes that can make a clear day in the arctic look over casted and they are beautifully framed with thick dark eyelashes. His nose is that of a Roman's; pointed and sculpted to perfection. His pale pink lips are full and shaped like cupid's bow. The man is sex to her eyes.

"Sorry ma'am," Oh god his voice; so husky, so deep. Alex is internally swooning. "but I got in first and I'm running late for meeting, so you can leave" he tries to shoo her away like a parent would to an errant child.

Her face falls and her light mood turns completely sour, almost as if she stepped back outside into the heat. In that instant Alex's dream bubble is viscously popped, all praising thoughts of him are replaced with the image of her physically kicking him out of the taxi, leaving him on the streets to fetch for a new one.

She couldn't believe the audacity of this man, he doesn't even ask her politely- he doesn't even _ask_ her. His statement is like a command; as if he expects her to just willingly give him the ride. Fuck no. She's Alex Russo and she doesn't take orders from anybody. Not even sex gods with baby blue eyes and dark wavy hair that she'd love to weave her fingers in and tug at (okay, so _maybe_ she's still swooning over him just a tad bit).

"No, no, no", Alex tuts, "I was here first, so your rude-ass can scoot on out of here and look for another cab because I'm not leaving"

The man looks at her closely then chuckles while shaking his head. Her glare turns deadly, annoyed and slightly confused at his amusement. From her peripheral vision, Alex can see him digging into his the pocket of his neatly ironed trousers as he takes out a black leathered wallet. Opening it, he pulls out two, crisp, twenty dollar bills and stretches his arm out, offering the money to the internally fuming girl. But she just sits there and glares at the money in his hand.

"Hey! I don't got all day here! I have a life too y'know!" the plump cab driver yells out, a thick New York accent prominent in his voice.

Looking at the man and then at the driver she says sternly, "Not until he leaves." Her arms cross over her chest as she stubbornly refuses to leave.

The dark haired male beside her sighs and gently rubs his temples in slight frustration. "Look I'm offering you enough money for the next cab fare- actually more than enough. Just take it and leave, any other normal person would have and gladly." he states.

Alex rolls her eyes, "I don't want your money, so you can keep that" she pushes his hand away, "And I'd rather you find a different cab."

Staring at her with wide eyes, the man is confused yet intrigued with the young brunette. No one has ever denied his money nor has anybody ever spoken to him like the way she did. He laughs at this.

Alex's eyes turn into two tiny little slits and her teeth are set at the edge; you can just feel the rage radiating off her body. _If he wasn't so damn beautiful, I would've punched him in the nose._ "Will you just get out" she says heatedly.

"Why don't you get out?" the man responds smartly.

"You know what? The both of yous get out! I'm losing customers because you two! Now get out of my cab!" the plump driver yells out and the two young adults turn to him in surprise of his outburst. "Go on! Leave!" he urges them.

The two quickly exit the taxi as they watch the irritated taxi-man drive away. The heat felt like it had gotten worse in the span of the short time that Alex was in the air conditioned cab.

The man lifts his wrist up and checks the time on his wrist, then pinching the bridge of his nose as he shuts his eyes tightly and sighs. "Great."

Alex groans inwardly and decides to stand by the sidewalk and wave for another cab. Hopefully Mr. Fancyass doesn't climb into the cab this time. After a few minutes of waving and whistling, she gives up as she sees that no cab is going to stop for her. She pouts angrily and walks back to the side walk, realizing her only hope of getting home was to walk since she basically has no ride. Her parents car is in the auto shop, Harper's out of the country with Zeke for god-knows what reason, Max got his license taken away and Justin's in class right now. Sure she'd ask Mason but it'd be really awkward and she doesn't feel like going down memory lane, especially if Mason's going to explain every detail of their relationship and how amazing it was before it was over, in the time she takes a step in the car and when she steps out. Alex pushes her hair back as she catches the artic gaze of the young male staring at her. "What?" she asks.

"You know this all your fault, right?" confused, she glares at the hunky piece of eye-candy in front of her, who is toying with his watch, acting as if this was a regular conversation.

"And how is it exactly my fault?" she says while crossing her arms. She's hot, sweaty, irritable and in no mood.

"Well, if you would have gotten out of the taxi and called for another one when I told you to, I wouldn't have be late for my meeting and you wouldn't be in the predicament of this uncomfortable weather" the man raises an eyebrow and leans against a stop sign while smirking. He pulls out his phone and texts someone quickly, glancing at the irritated brunette from time to time.

Alex has had enough of him and his smug attitude and, honestly, she'd rather walk 6 blocks in the heat than stay with this incompetent asshole. And that's exactly what she's going to do.

Turning on her heels she struts away from the gorgeous man as she weaves her way through the growing crowd, ignoring him as he calls out to her.

Two and a half blocks later, Alex spots a mini-grocery store and decides that'd it be smart to go in and purchase a water bottle, maybe two. Stepping into the store, Alex immediately feels the cool breeze of the air-conditioner beating against her; slightly relaxing her tense muscles. She takes her time walking to the fridge as she wants to stay in this store forever, or until the heat dies down a bit. That works too. Pulling the handle of the glass door she pulls out two water bottles and walks to the counter to pay.

From behind, Alex can feel someone's gaze burning a hole through her and it sends shivers down her spine. She tries to brush it off, thinking that it's just some creep admiring her from a far but the feeling of being watched intensifies and she feels the gaze coming closer. It's to the point where she swears can almost feel someone's cool breath beating down on her neck.

Alex discretely looks over her shoulder to find that there's no one behind her. She, then, realizes that she's the only person in the small store, excluding the cashier who busy watching some Spanish soap-opera from behind the counter.

Turning back around, she slowly and cautiously walks to the counter, placing the bottles of water near the register. The cashier -tall, beefy and bald- mutes the small television that is mounted on the wall and eyes the two bottles on the counter, not even looking at her.

"Two-fifty" he says gruffly. He unmutes the show and continues to watch it; apparently some guy killed another dude who his wife cheated on him with (Alex can comprehend from the little Spanish her mother taught her and the millions of novellas she was forced to watch)

Alex rolls her eyes at the lack of manners this man possesses, reminding her of the Greek God who was arguing with her a few minutes ago. She pulls out three dollar bills and hands them over to the man, thinking back to the mysterious gaze. It was probably someone from outside, looking through the window, then quickly turning away as soon as they saw her turn her head. But that wouldn't explain the sense of someone breathing down on her. It could have been her over-active imagination playing tricks on her. But it all felt too real, too eerie. Or maybe, _just maybe_, it was-dare she say it-a supernatural creature, a spirit of some kind? She doesn't know the exact explanation, hoping that it isn't the latter theory, but she'll have to look into that when she gets home.

The man hands her back two shiny quarters and Alex mutters a small thank you before racing out of the store. She can still feel someone watching her, burning their gaze through her and they feel even closer than before. Her paranoia dips deeper as she could've sworn she heard the airy whispers of her prowler. Alex sloppily unscrews the water bottles and takes a few quick chugs to keep her calm and her breathing pattern at a normal pace. The last thing she needs is a panic attack in public.

Alex is almost at ease but a car screeches to a stop in front of her and she feels her heartbeat accelerate and goes her face pale, losing all its natural rosy color. The air is caught in her throat and she finds it incredibly difficult to breathe. The car door opens slowly and Alex is planted to the concrete floor, her body in a 'fight or flight' stance. Right when she is ready to sprint away, deep voice calls her out and she immediately recognizes it.

"Hey wait a sec" the young man who got her kicked out of the cab, steps out of a silver Audi with a brilliant smirk on his face.


End file.
